The present disclosure relates generally to prosthetic devices, and more particularly to prosthetic devices having a polyaryletherketone component with enhanced wettability.
Materials used to fabricate prosthetic devices, such as an orthopedic implant, need to possess certain mechanical and chemical properties in order to function and exist in contact with the biological tissue of a living organism. For example, these materials should possess the appropriate mechanical/chemical properties so they do not induce undesirable reactions in the body such as blood clotting, tissue death, tumor formation, allergic reaction, foreign body reaction (rejection), and/or inflammatory reaction. In addition, the materials used to fabricate prosthetic devices should posses the appropriate strength, elasticity, permeability, and flexibility in order for the prosthetic device to function properly for its intended purpose. Moreover, it is desirable that these materials (i) sterilize easily and (ii) substantially maintain their physical properties during the time the prosthetic device remains in contact with the biological tissue.
There are a number of materials currently available which possess one or more of the above described characteristics. Accordingly, these materials can be utilized for fabricating prosthetic devices. However, a drawback to some of these materials is that they do not present a surface which is well suited for direct tissue growth (e.g. bone) onto or into the prosthetic device. As such, prosthetic devices fabricated from these materials have a decreased ability to form a suitably stable mechanical unit with the neighboring tissues (e.g. bone). Therefore, these prosthetic devices can become loose or unstable relative to the neighboring tissue which can result in the device functioning less efficiently or not functioning at all. A loose or unstable prosthetic device can also induce an excessive tissue response and cause the patient discomfort and pain. Finally, a loose prosthetic device is deemed to have failed, and thus has to be surgically removed which further burdens the patient.
Accordingly, in light of the above discussion, a material for fabricating a prosthetic device which addresses the above described drawback is needed.
In accordance with one exemplary embodiment, there is provided a prosthetic device. The prosthetic device includes a polyaryletherketone component. The polyaryletherketone component has a surface, and the surface has an tissuegenically effective amount of sulfonation thereon.
In accordance with another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a prosthetic arrangement for implanting in the body of a patient. The prosthetic arrangement includes an orthopedic implant device having a polyaryletherketone component. The polyaryletherketone component has a surface, and the surface has an tissuegenically effective amount of sulfonation thereon.
In accordance with yet another exemplary embodiment, there is provided an orthopedic device. The orthopedic device includes a polyaryletherketone component. The polyaryletherketone component has a surface, and the surface has an tissuegenically effective amount of sulfonation thereon.
In accordance with still another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a method of preparing a prosthetic device having a polyaryletherketone component. The method includes (a) contacting a surface of the polyaryletherketone component of the prosthetic device with a sulfonation agent and (b) sulfonating the surface of the polyarlyetherketone component.
In accordance with yet another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a prosthetic device having a polyaryletherketone component prepared by subjecting the polyaryletherketone component to a sulfonation reaction.
In accordance with still another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a method of preparing a prosthetic device which includes a polyaryletherketone component having a surface. The method includes reacting the surface of the polyaryletherketone component of the prosthetic device with a chemical so that the wettability of the surface is increased.
In accordance with yet another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a prosthetic device. The prosthetic device includes a polyaryletherketone component. The polyaryletherketone component has a surface which has a wettability such that a contact angle of a bead of water positioned on the surface has a value less than 78xc2x0.
In accordance with still another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a prosthetic device. The prosthetic device includes an orthopedic implant having a polyaryletherketone component. The polyaryletherketone component has a surface which has a wettability such that a contact angle of a bead of water positioned on the surface has a value less than 78xc2x0.
In accordance with yet another exemplary embodiment, there is provided a polyaryletherketone component. The polyaryletherketone component includes a surface having a wettability such that a contact angle of a bead of water positioned on the surface has a value less than 78xc2x0.
The above and other features of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following description and the attached drawings.